


Blood { Jasper Hale }

by aesthetic_ugh



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_ugh/pseuds/aesthetic_ugh
Summary: "Why do you repress who you are Jasper?""Because I do not want to be a monster.""Monsters do not feel, Jasper. You're an empath for fucks sake!"In which the sex and blood crazed Swan comes to town.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blood { Jasper Hale }

Adrian sat as he watched the blood trickle from his hand to the floor. He watched as it hit the ground and slowly formed a puddle. He had gotten into a fight in an alley trying to help a girl. He didn't feel the pain, just the adrenaline. Adrian loved to watch the bruises form and blood fall.

Adrian was reminiscing as he looked at the puddle when his phone rang from the other room. Not cleaning up. He went to pick up when he saw a name he had not seen in three years. His father.

He thought about not answering it. Leaving the phone to ring and let it go but something over came him and picked up the phone on its last few rings pushing the button.

"Hello is this Adrian Swan?" His dad, Charlie asked. His voice was rough and it sounded the same since the last time they had talked.

"Yes. Hello Dad" Adrian spoke trying to make the phone call less awkward than it already was.

"Adrian, its your sister Bella she needs help. She will not do anything" Charlie said getting to the point. Adrian likes that about him never stalled or rambled much.

"What happened this time?" Adrian asked touching his bloody palm on his temple smearing it.

"Her boyfriend and his family left and she will not leave her room" Charlie said trying to get his oldest son to do something about her or he would have to go to Renee.

"I let you know when I can get off, okay?" Adrian replied trying to end the conversation to clean up the blood that was everywhere in his apartment and his face.

"I will see you soon, Ade" Charlie responded before hanging up.

Adrian made his way back to the bathroom. The blood on the floor had dried leaving a maroon splotch on the ground. He looked in the mirror at himself seeing bloody streaks down his face. He looked at his hand and saw that the blood had began to dry.

He knew he had to talk to his sister about getting out of this hole she is in before she could dig any deeper and could never escape herself.


End file.
